ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Shigeru
Shin Shigeru is a Professional Blader who debuted in 2012. He is one of the WBBA originals and was the winner of the first , longest WBBA Tournament. He is currently in the WAR Brand. Early Days Shin Shigeru was a young 13 or 14 year old when he first joined the UBWBBA. He made quite the impact by winning more matches then anyone expected a newb like himself to win. That's when Shin's career took a turn for the worst and he started losing matches. Shin soon after thinking of quitting and never returning met his friend/rival: Zero BlackSteel Kurogane. The two had matches over and over constantly both winning and losing against each other, sometimes ending in ties. Shin realized this the spark he needed to regain his confidence and blade like there's no tomorrow once again. After his friends mysterious disappearance he seen that all of the new recruits were off his level and he soon vanished himself. Shin had gone to leave in silent training that's when he found himself a new power and decided to use this for he had found... Big Bang LeoneB:D. Shin had finally returned into the UBWWBA and decided to challenge anyone who had stood in his way. Shin had then defeated five to six opponents in one day including a 2 on 1 handicap with no problem. Shin let all this new fame and power get to his head and soon realized that all of this meant nothing to him if he was to fail. He then left off to train once again, not knowing that this time he would be injured. Shin went into Death Valley where his father Kyouya once trained that's when he fell to ultimately numb his right arm. When Shin had awoken in the hospital he found his right arm amputated... He thought his career was over when suddenly he received good news. A mysterious man had told Shin "I can fix your bey career you just have to believe me and take this bey." Shin looked at the man afraid seeing the look of fright on his face when handing him the bey. The new that Shin had received was a strange and ominous bey but was seemingly powerful. This bey was now, Chaos CrowF:V. Shin was told that this new bey holds a very odd power that can be controlled with the power element of Shin's own design and that the tip stood for Final Vengeance. Shin thought only Fire was all he needed and he was right. Shin received another surgery where he had now gained the Nosad arm. The Nosad Arm was the only thing that can truly control Crow, for if Crow is launched by a normal launcher Crow could cause complete and total annilation to anything in it's path. Present Life Over these past years, Shin has made many great allies. Making friends with all types of people like Leo Kun, Jaden DarkStar, the owner of this proud facility: Angemon Takaishi, Justin Wong, and Michael Bennington, otherwise known as Ritvick Khanna. Shin has also had his ups and downs like containing a record of at least 43 wins and 21 losses. Shin has only had three beys before earning his new blade. Beys known as Screw LeoneS130MB, Diablo LeoneX:D, and Big Bang LeoneB:D and now his new blade. Not only has Shin made great allies but some of those allies are also his greatest Enemies. People like Angemon, Flare, Leo, Jaden, and Michael have all posed as great threats to Shin as he vows to win against them if he were to ever face them again. On middle to late 2014, Shin received a major title shot against his new opponent , and the current X-Division Champion, Travis Robinett. Both their battles started out as good as new but ended up with some drastic technical difficulties. Since then, Shin has been training himself and The Chaos Crow by battling other bladers, most of whom disappointed him due to lack of experience from their side. Shin continues to train crow till today. On March 2nd , 2015, it was officially announced that Travis and Shin would face off against each other in a Fantasy Cage Match , in which there will be elements and weapons from many different video games and animes which could be used as outside weapons. About Chaos Crow F:V Crows Tip Final Vegeance can only be activated by the pure power of the Nosad Arm which is called: Overheat! Once Overheat! is activated. Crow will switch from Chaos to Ultimatum. Ultimatum is the mode that ultimately gives Crow enhanced speed and power. Final Vegeance can also switch to three tips like X:D but instead is changes to D, MF, and MB. Minor Moves * Bursting Blade: Crow circles the opponent three times with a black fiery aura and hits the target. * Haze Explosion: Crow hits the target once and attacks with a minor explosion enough to daze the bey and leave it open for attack. Major Moves *Giga Prominance: Crow switches to MF and cause a shockwave around him causing five flaming geysers to head for his opponent. *Harpoon Spear: Crow flies off the edge into his opponent at an unearthly speed with a bright fiery red aura. *Deadly Raid: Crow attacks the target bey 4 times causing four minor explosions like Haze Explosion but ultimately hits the opponent and causes a flaming geyser appear on impact. *Ignition Crow: This move is more of a risk move. Crow uses whatever power it has remaining and spins from the edge into the opponent cause a huge fiery dome like explosion and hopefully defeats its target which it normally does. About Shin Allies - Travis Robinett, Leo Kun, Jaden DarkStar Zero, Angemon Takaishi, Justin Wong, and Michael Bennington, otherwise known as Ritvick Khanna and Also Lap shso. Enemies - None, Competitors- Afore mentioned Allies. Wins - 43, Losses - 21 Beys - Shin had only had three beys before earning his new blade. Beys known as Screw LeoneS130MB, Diablo LeoneX:D, and Big Bang LeoneB:D and now his new blade. Category:Bladers Category:Light Blader Category:WAR Blader Category:WAR Bladers